Rosalie Jr
by JustMeAngrie
Summary: The Cullens believe they know all there is to know about vampire life, but Rosalie's namesake and Carty have much to teach them. This story picks up where Emmett Jr left off. Rosalie's POV. Rated T. Please-please-please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Saga or any character therin.**

**Thank you so much for clicking on this story-you rock! Thank you to everyone who read Emmett Jr. And to those who left reviews, know that you hold a special place in my heart.**

**Per a few requests, I revisited Carty again and a remarkable thing happened. This story began to write itself, and I feel like I am just along for the ride. I hope you like it.**

oooOooo

**Chapter One - Watched Pot**

The impromptu meet and greet dispersed, and I made my way back inside. Carty soon fell asleep in my arms as I sat with Lily. The nursery was ready for my little guy, but I couldn't put him down-not tonight. Edward, Bella and Renesmee retired to their cottage for night. Alice worked frantically on Lily's closet while Emmett and Jasper kept watch over Jason. Esme hummed softly while she worked in her study. Carlisle went to work.

The small hospital in Forks closed a few years earlier. It became a victim of the recent recession, as the population of just over three thousand could not sustain it. Carlisle now commuted to the hospital in Port Angeles. The nearby city is over six times larger than Forks so he is able to blend in much easier. He does miss the personal feel of a small facility.

"_I love you Rosalie_," a female voice whispered.

I looked around in confusion and asked, "Esme?"

"Yes Rose," she replied as she appeared in the doorway.

"Did you say something just now?" I inquired.

"I didn't," she replied, "Nor did I hear anything, but I guess I was humming wasn't I?"

"Yes you were," I sighed, "It's been an eventful day."

"That it has," she agreed and turned to return to her work.

"_It's Lily," _the whisper echoed in my head, "_Can you hear me?"_

"Lily? I can hear you" I choked out and thought, "_This is amazing_."

"_It is amazing,_" she repeated, "_We can hear each other's thoughts. How is that possible? I didn't alter anything."_

"Maybe our blood relation isn't as diluted as you would expect?" I thought aloud.

"It's plain as day to me," Esme offered, "You could be twins."

"Maybe it's the Hale family," I replied as I remembered the visit with my brother, "I heard a whisper from David, but I thought nothing of it at the time."

"What did he say?" Esme asked.

"Save her," I replied and looked at Lily.

_"I miss him," _Lily thought sadly.

"I miss him too," I sighed.

"_He's alone now," _her thoughts whispered painfully.

"Not for long," I decided, "As soon as you are up to it we will go and get him."

"_Really?"_ her hopeful whisper echoed in my head.

"Sure," I declared, "Carlisle is a doctor after all, plus Edward and I have both attended medical school."

"_Do you think I could cure him?" _she wondered.

"I don't know," I said and then asked a doctor's wife, "Do you think it would be possible for Ro…Lily to cure my brother?"

"Good question," she replied, "From what I know of Alzheimer's, I don't think even venom could cure it. However I bet she could stop its progression."

"_That's something_," Lily and I whispered in unison.

"_Gramps wouldn't want to become a vampire anyway," _Lily thought confidently.

"I got that impression," I agreed, "He was disappointed that I wasn't an angel sent to take him to Jesus."

"He may not want you to the stop the progression of the illness either," Esme offered, "Your brother may want to let nature take its course."

"_I had not considered that,"_ Lily's mind whispered thoughtfully.

"You should also consider that he may be happy where he is," Esme said softly.

"_How did she_…" Lily thought, "_Is she like Edward?"_

"No…She cannot read minds," I replied and smiled knowingly.

"After ninety years," Esme explained, "I have become quite talented at _hearing _one sided conversations."

We mulled over that for several minutes. Esme returned to her study when Emmett came in to see how we were getting along. My hubby gave us an update on how Jason was doing. When he found out about our silent communication, he frowned. He soon brightened as I reminded him that he could read me better than Edward could.

"_For now,"_ Lily thought mischievously, and I tried to keep the smile off my face.

"See…It's already started," Emmett pouted, "What did she say?"

"Nothing about you Em," I reassured.

"Then what did she say?" he asked again.

"Just two words," I answered truthfully, "For now."

"Is that a challenge little sister?" Emmett joked.

"_Bring it on tiny,"_ I relayed her answer verbatim.

Emmett laughed loudly, and Carty stirred in my arms. I shushed him and warned him not to wake the baby. He grinned and called me little mama. I could not help but grin back at him.

"I just had a thought," he declared and wagged his eyebrows.

"I know that look," I said laughingly, "Don't say it pervert."

"Pervert?" he said crushed, "I'm a provert."

"What?" I laughed.

"Perverts are minor league," he quipped, "I've gone pro baby."

"Oh brother," I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"_He's funny," _Lily said and chuckled, _"But I know a few frat guys that could give him some pointers."_

I silently warned her that this was Emmett's good behavior. He was tame because Esme was within earshot. Lily claimed that would not have mattered to the Sigma Nu guys. Emmett asked what she had said, and I told him only that she thought he was funny. That made him smile.

Lily spent the next few hours telling me about her parents. She made me promise never to let her forget them. She hoped to alter her mind so that her human memories were not muddy. We talked all night, and I did not once become bored. She was fascinating to me. By the time the sun rose, her thoughts were no longer a whisper. The closer she came to her full vampire transformation, the better I could hear her.

The sky was brightening when I noticed Carty had awakened. His violet eyes sparkled as he stared up at me. I wondered how long he had been awake.

"Good morning my sweet boy," I cooed at him.

"Mama," he sighed as he smiled his daddy's smile.

"Thank you Lily," I choked with emotion, "Forever isn't long enough to repay you."

"_The debt is being repaid as we speak," _she reassured, "_You're giving me my life back."_

"I will still be eternally grateful," I gushed.

"_As will I," _she sighed.

Carty's stomach grumbled and I asked, "Is someone hungry?"

"Your wish is my command," Bella beamed from the doorway, "I warmed a bottle for your little prince."

"Thanks Bella," I said brightly, "You're the best."

"Bell…Bell…ah," Carty panted as he reached for the bottle, "Hun…gee."

In the blink of an eye, she handed me the bottle, "I can't get over how much he's talking already."

"Ren spoke too," I offered as Carty made happy noises, "She just did it with her lovely pictures."

"Yeah," she sighed remembering, "Oh that reminds me. We should start taking pictures of him today. I have been looking at the albums of Ren that you and Alice made, and I thought that maybe you would like to have a similar keepsake. They just grow up so fast. One moment they are taking their first steps, the next moment they are awakened in the middle of the night by their first menses."

"Oh God Bella," I sympathized, "I am so sorry."

"Thanks. I was just hoping for a little more time, and I certainly wasn't prepared for all the questions. I'm not ready for her to be a woman. She just had her fifth birthday for crying out loud."

"How's Edward holding up?" I asked and immediately regretted it.

Pain spread across her face as replied, "It was so much worse for him because he could hear her thoughts. He is finding it impossible to block them out because they are so loud now. And when I asked about what she was thinking, he said 'you don't want to know'. He even offered to run to the convenience store and buy her funnies just to get away."

"_Funnies?" _Lily and I asked in unison.

"Oh," she replied embarrassed, "That's what Rene calls maxi pads."

"I would have paid to have seen Edward make that purchase," I said seriously.

Bella thought about that for a moment and giggled, "Especially if it had been a female clerk. I can just see her drooling over him, and then he places his items on the counter."

"Emmett could get a hold of the surveillance camera footage," I thought aloud.

"No," she begged, "Please don't tell Emmett. He will never let Edward live it down."

"Okay," I promised, "I won't mention it."

_"Tell her I won't tell Emmett either," _Lily declared.

I relayed her message to Bella, and my sister in law gasped, "You can hear her? When did this start?"

By the time I finished telling her about all that had transpired the previous evening, Carty had emptied his bottle. I gave my little guy a bath then diapered and dressed him for the day. When I returned to the study, Alice was informing Lily that she had just twenty for hours. Jason however had over thirty hours left.

"_Why so long?" _Lily asked.

"He injected the venom into his leg," I explained, "It has to travel to his heart. You were injected directly so it shortens the transformation. There is good news though; you will be able to be there when he wakes. Your face will be the first one he sees with his new eyes."

"You found the silver lining," Alice chimed, "I still can't get over the change in you Rose."

A few hours had passed, and it was time for Carty to eat again. Renesmee brought his bottle. Edward appeared in the doorway, as she asked if she could feed her baby cousin. Ren was acting strangely, and I got the feeling that she had ulterior motive for giving Carty a bottle. It seemed to me she wanted to practice for when she and Jacob had a baby. Edward nodded once so I knew my intuition was correct. I was horrified and so was her father.

I was going to refuse, but Lily assured me she would take care of it. Ren took Carty with a huge smile on her face. It started normally then the little guy got a little fussy. A mischievous smile crossed his face, and he loudly soiled his diaper. Then he kept spitting out the nipple, and I suggested that he needed to be burped. She obediently put him on her shoulder and softly patted his back. A disgusted look crossed her face when Carty spit up. The rice milk and blood mixture was especially disgusting as it ran down her back.

Ren left the rest of the feeding up to me as she went and changed. Her determination was strong because she returned and offered to change him. I followed her to the nursery, and she set to work. I should have told her about baby boys, but she found out the hard way. When she was sprinkling powder on his bottom, he sprinkled right back on her. She squealed and backed up several steps. I painfully bit my tongue to keep from laughing.

"Can you?" she spit out and hurried toward the door.

"I'm sorry Ren," I said trying to sound sincere.

"Babies are disgusting;" she mumbled under her breath, "Why anyone would have one is beyond me."

I finished changing my boy. When I was sure she was out of earshot, I told Carty what a good boy he was. I joined the others in the study, and they were celebrating their victory. Edward and Bella were both grinning as they took turns doting over their little champion.

"Renesmee has sworn off children," Edward said delighted.

"_For now anyway," _Lily reasoned, _"I could make it permanent."_

"That sounds tempting," Edward replied, "But no… let's not alter her thinking unless she plans on doing something reckless."

We all noticed an undertone in what he said and I inquired, "What was she planning?"

"You don't want to know," he sighed looking helplessly at Bella.

"I can handle it," Bella said with determination, "You don't have to carry the burden alone."

"I can't even say it," Edward choked.

"I told her this morning that it would be at least two years before she could marry Jacob," she offered and then realization dawned over her face, "No…no…no!"

"I'm sorry," Edward said in a small voice, "I knew you wouldn't want to know."

"Jake never would have gone along with it," Bella said hopefully.

"She planned to use her gift to make him think he was dreaming," Edward whispered, "Among her many other backup plans."

"I think you should have a talk with Jacob," I said directly to Bella, "As soon as you can catch him alone."

"I was thinking the same thing, and the sooner the better" she agreed and looked at my boy in her arms, "Carty sweetheart…Please show me Renesmee?"

"Ness-may," he chimed and touched her face.

"Whoa," she exclaimed and took his hand away.

"Whoa," Carty mimicked and frowned at her.

"I'm sorry sweetie. You did good, but Ren was just hopping in the shower. Sorry Edward."

"Don't worry I didn't see a thing," Edward reassured, "My concentration was elsewhere. Jacob's in the back yard and he knows that our daughter had her…well that she's a woman now."

"Did Ren tell him?" I asked curiously.

"No," Edward sighed, "He sniffed out the truth."

Bella gave my little man back to me and hurried to the back yard. I asked Carty to show me Bella, and he happily obliged. When she slipped out the back door, Jacob was sitting with his head in hands. He did not look up as she sat next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Awakening**

"I'm not ready," Jacob whispered, "She is still a little girl to me."

"That's because she is," Bella said gently, "I was fourteen when I…you know"

"Ugh Bells," he complained, "I did not want to know that."

"My point is that physically, she is only fourteen." she reasoned, "If you were attracted to a fourteen or even a fifteen year old that would make you a pedophile."

"Yeah I suppose it would," he said a bit more cheerful, "Thanks, it's nice to know that I'm not a freak."

"You're welcome," Bella said absently.

"Now I just left myself wide open," Jacob said with alarm, "And you didn't take advantage. There's something else?"

"Well," she began hesitantly, "Like any normal teenager, she is in a hurry to grow up and she…she…"

After a few moments Jacob urged, "Just spit it out Bella."

"This morning," she said in a tiny voice, "She was asking all kinds of questions about relationships and marriage."

"Crap," he said and buried his face in his hands.

"And that's not the worst part," she said determined to get it all out, "I told her she would have to wait at least two years, and then she began making plans to…to trick you into getting her…I can't say it."

"I get it," he sighed heavily, "This sucks."

"Well there is a little glimmer of hope," Bella offered, "Ren helped Rose with the baby this morning and let's just say she thinks babies are disgusting."

"That's good," Jacob said softly, "What am I gonna do Bells? I don't want to hurt her."

"You'll figure out something," she reassured, "You are quite resourceful when you need to be."

"Yeah," he replied thoughtfully, "Maybe I should go away for awhile."

"No Jake," she said trying to stay calm, "She is my daughter, and you remember what I went through better than I do."

"I remember," he said quietly, "I won't do that to her Bells."

"Thanks Jake," she said and patted his arm.

"Have you considered an all girls boarding school?" he jested, "Then you would be the bad guy."

"Not gonna happen," she said laughingly, "Who could have imagined we would be sitting here like this."

"Not me," he said seriously, "I miss when life was simple."

"Our lives have never been simple," she scoffed.

"Yes it was," he protested, "Just you and me hanging out in my garage. That was simplicity at its finest."

"Even that wasn't simple," she sighed, "I was damaged, and I didn't feel the same about you as you did about me."

They sat in silence for several minutes when Jacob finally spoke, "The shoe is really on the other foot isn't it Bells?"

"How do you mean?" she inquired.

"Well," he explained, "I don't feel as Nessie does, and I don't want to hurt her. I love her more than anything else in this world and I want to protect her. How can I do that without making her feel rejected."

"I don't know Jake," Bella said quietly, "I can't give advice after the way I…handled it."

"Ancient history Bells," he dismissed, "I'm gonna go talk to Leah or maybe Sam."

"Okay," she sighed, "I'll see you later Jake."

"Later Bells," he said and soon disappeared into the trees.

I took Carty's hand and kissed it. He smiled brightly as I thanked him. Bella soon joined us, and we brainstormed for options for Jake. Not one of us came up with anything remotely feasible. Our conversation was abruptly stopped when Renesmee skulked into the room. Then we were all stunned into silent awe at what happened next.

"Ness-may," Carty chanted, "Ness-may. Ness-may."

"Hi Carty," she said in a sullen tone.

"Sorry Ness-may," he said and scrunched his face.

"It's okay," she resigned, "You can't help it. You're too little to understand."

"Daddy's litt…elle man," He chimed and held his hand out, "Ness-may five."

"Not now," she pouted.

"Ness-may five," he whined, "Ness-may five."

"Fine," she said and crossed the room to him.

Carty hooked his arm under my chin and leaned out towards Renesmee. She rolled her eyes as she put her hand up. His tiny hand dodged hers at the last moment and came to rest on her forehead. She gasped as she saw Jacob, and I realized I was seeing him too.

"Hey Emily," Jacob said as he stood on her front porch, "Is Sam around."

"No sorry," she whispered, "He's with Jared and Seth. They went into Port Angeles to pick up some things for me."

"Why are you whispering?" Jacob asked quietly.

"I just got the twins down for a nap," she answered, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I don't know," he sighed, "Leah was no help."

"Hang on," she stepped back in and grabbed the baby monitor, "Let's go around back. You haven't seen the gazebo the Sam made for me."

He followed her obediently and said, "I don't want to bother you."

"You are not a bother Jake," she reassured as she invited him to sit, "Now tell me what's got you looking so sad."

"It's Nessie," he began, "Her feelings for me have changed, and I don't feel that way about her-yet. She is so sensitive, and I am so afraid I will hurt her or make her feel rejected. I love her and if I lost her, it would kill me. I don't know what to do?"

"You have to believe Jacob," Emily said gently, "Believe in the wisdom of our ancestors. The old ones are in a place where they can see everything-the past and the future. All of our destinies are written…Even Nessie's."

"You sound like my dad," he pouted.

"Okay how about this," she said deciding on another approach, "I am the object of an imprint, and I was once a teenage girl. So I know that Nessie is going through a lot right now. Her body is sending her false signals. She feels like a woman, but in reality-she's not. Your girl is smart-scary smart, and she will realize that she is only at the beginning of her journey to womanhood. It is important that you are patient with her Jake. It will be hard, but don't turn your back on her. She needs you now more than ever, but you can consider yourself lucky."

"Lucky?" he almost whined.

"This confusing time lasted nearly three years for me, but Nessie is unique. You likely have months, but think about Quill and Claire. Now do you feel lucky?"

"Yes," he sighed sadly, "But I feel bad for Quill now."

"One more thing," Emily said seriously, "If she throws herself at you, don't push her away. Hug her close to your heart; tell her you love her and that you want to wait for the perfect moment. She won't feel rejected and she'll think you're romantic."

"Thanks Emily," Jacob beamed, "You're the best. I'm glad that Sam wasn't home and you were."

"You're welcome Jake," she replied and smiled, "I'm just glad I could help. How's Leah doing?"

I took Carty's tiny hand from my face and kissed it. My mind swirled and by the look on Ren's face, hers was too. She stared at her cousin as tears ran down her face. Her hand shook as she touched his tiny cheek. He suddenly squealed with delight. For several minutes, Ren showed Carty her lovely pictures.

The remainder of the afternoon, Bella and Renesmee took photos of Carty. They found he could sit up by himself. As I watched them, I could not help but remember when Alice and I were doing the same thing. Ren had a real flair for getting the little guy to smile. Jacob joined them when they were taking a few outdoor shots. If he was worried he didn't show it. I saw no awkwardness between them and was grateful.

The last twelve hours of Lily's transformation drug on incessantly. The closer it got, the more anxious I became so I put Carty down in his crib. Near dawn, Alice chased me out of the study. She wanted to dress her and was determined it be a surprise. When I was allowed back in, Lily was covered with a sheet. Alice was brushing her long blonde hair.

"Bella thrashed the beautiful dress that I had painstakingly picked for her waking," Alice complained, "I know you wouldn't do that to me would you Lily."

"No one can be expected to hunt in a form fitting silk cocktail dress;" Bella argued from the doorway, "Besides the worst of the damage was inflicted by a mountain lion."

"Excuses…excuses," the pixie joked.

Bella looked at Lily and said, "You didn't have a toga party for my transformation. I am so hurt."

"The sheet is keeping her outfit a surprise-smarty pants," Alice quipped.

"Pants would have been so nice," she sighed wistfully.

"Break it up you two," Edward interjected.

"She started it," they said in unison.

_"How much longer?" _Lily asked anxiously, _"I have completely lost track of time."_

"Lily wants to know how much longer?" I mirrored her anxious tone.

"Just under an hour," Alice replied and shook her head, "She's going to be just fine Rose."

"I know," I said quietly, "I just can't wait. I feel like a child on Christmas morning."

Everyone laughed, and Lily said, _"I am feeling the same way Rose."_

As I paced away the minutes, my family convened in or just outside the study. Emmett was missing from the group because he was watching over Jason. They all silently waited. Bella held Carty as he looked around in awe at everyone's smiling faces.

"My beautiful family," I began, "I just wanted to take a moment to express to you how much I love and appreciate every one of you. I can only speak for myself w…"

"And me," Emmett boomed from the floor above.

"Also for Emmett," I continued, "When I say that we are so lucky to have such amazing people in our lives. Thank you so much for allowing me to bring new members into our family. You offer your love and support so freely, even though I have not always deserved it. Say goodbye to moody detestable Rose because I promise from this moment on to be worthy of your regard."

I hugged each of them then Alice declared that we had approximately ninety seconds. Lily asked worriedly if her heart supposed to be beating so fast, and I assured her that it was normal. It sounded as if we were under attack by helicopters. I pushed the sheet back and took Lily's hand. Her back arched off the gurney, and I told her not to worry that she was almost there. Moments later there were two thuds. The first was Lily's heart coming to an abrupt stop, and the second was her body falling back down to the gurney.

She began repairing the threads in her mind as soon as I told her that the transformation was complete. The threads were quite beautiful and looked like fiber optics. She took several deep breaths and opened her eyes.

"Welcome back Lily," I said my voice full of emotion.

"Rosalie Lillan Hale," Lily said in awe, "You are breathtaking."

"As are you," I whispered and Alice stepped forward.

"Time for your reveal," the pixie chimed as she held the sheet in place, "Okay Rose, help her stand up please?"

I did as instructed. Once on her feet, Alice let the sheet fall. I heard a few gasps behind me, but my eyes were riveted on Lily. She smiled uncertainly as Alice disappeared with the sheet. Moments later she returned with a full length mirror in tow.

"Are you ready Lily?" Alice asked gently and she nodded, "Is she Jazz?"

"She is," Jasper answered simply.

In a quick motion, she moved the mirror to face the newborn. It was Lily's turn to gasp as she gazed upon her new reflection. The full length gown was white with tiny silver beading and fit her perfectly. After a few moments, Lily stepped forward for a closer look. An aperture in the front of the gown opened to reveal her leg up to her mid-thigh. She rotated it on her toe to admire her new leg and then the silver heels that adorned her feet.

"Alice," Lily sighed as she stared into the mirror, "I am speechless."

"You're welcome," she beamed, "It's a Saab straight off the runway."

"It is so…" Lily gushed and paused for the right word, "Exquisite."

"This family has a Volvo, a Mercedes, a BMW, an Aston, a Porsche, a Ferrari and now a Saab," Bella joked.

"Elie Saab the Lebanese designer," Alice said in mock frustration, "Not…the Swedish auto maker. When will you ever learn Bella?"

"Never!" Bella exclaimed laughingly.

"E…S…" Lily whispered in wonder.

"Very good!" Alice commended.

"I look like Aphrodite," Lily decided.

Everyone chuckled, and this snapped her out of her reverie. She smiled humbly at the family and then looked to me. I gave her a reassuring smile and began the introductions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Introductions**

"This is the patriarch of the Cullen family," I said with the utmost respect, "Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"I am delighted to finally meet you," Lily chimed and held out her hand demurely.

"Welcome to our family," he said sweetly as he took her hand and pulled her into a hug.

I silently warned her about her newborn strength as she embraced her new father. She whispered her gratefulness as she stepped back. Her gaze seemed frozen on his face as I continued.

"This is Esme…our matriarch," I announced as I guided her to our mother.

"Welcome Lily," she gushed and hugged her fiercely, "We are so blessed."

"Oh Esme," she replied with much emotion, "I love you so much already."

Alice danced up as Esme reluctantly let go of her and I continued, "This is Alice- your personal shopper."

"Welcome sis," she said gleefully and stretched up to embrace Lily.

"Thank you so much Alice," Lily chirped, "You are a fashion phenom."

"I am aren't I," she said and grinned with pride.

"May I introduce you to…" I began.

"Jasper!" she exclaimed and hugged him remembering to be careful, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Pleasure to be of service mam," he replied humbly.

"You saved me," she cried, "How can I ever repay you?"

"Beg pardon?" he asked confused.

"If it weren't for you I would have gone insane," she gushed as she pulled back to look into his face, "You have no idea how close I was when you…You pulled me back from the edge."

"It was nothin' mam," Jasper said embarrassed and Lily gasped.

"What happened to you?" she whispered and traced a bite scar on his neck.

"War wounds," he explained sadly, "Reminders of a dark time."

Lily gingerly touched his cheek and smiled. Before our astonished eyes, the crescent marks faded away to smooth porcelain. Alice's hand flew to her mouth and gasped. Everyone else stood silently in awe. Jasper pulled up his sleeves to find his skin unmarked.

"How did you heal him?" Carlisle asked in astonishment and confusion.

"I didn't heal him," she said gently, "I helped him heal himself."

"Extraordinary," Carlisle replied.

"Edward I presume?" Lily asked lightly as he stepped forward to examine Jasper.

"You presume correctly," he replied amused and embraced her, "Welcome to our functionally dysfunctional family."

"Say that ten times fast," she quipped in his ear and stepped back, "Thank you for…everything."

"You are more than welcome," he offered and then Renesmee stepped forward, "This is our beautiful daughter Renesmee."

"Welcome Aunt Lily," she burst out and hugged her tightly, "You look amazing!"

"Thank you Ren," she sighed and closed her eyes, "I have heard so much about you. You are an amazing young lady."

"May I show you?" Ren asked and looked up into Lily's face.

"I would love that," she answered and kissed her forehead.

Renesmee touched Lily's cheek and the slideshow began. The first mental snapshot was of me the first time I held her. Then there was Bella leaning forward with Edward gripping her arms. Images continued to flash through her mind until finally they ended with Lily opening her eyes.

"That was amazing," Lily sighed, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she chirped and blushed brightly.

Jasper whipped his head toward us in anticipation, but Lily only gazed at Renesmee in wonder. He soon relaxed, and Bella stepped forward and handed Carty to Edward. His tiny violet eyes watched all of us expectantly.

"Let's not forget Bella," I introduced.

"Bella," Lily sighed and met her embrace, "Rose told me about everything you went through to find your Edward, and I have to say that you're my hero."

"It was nothing," she replied embarrassed then changed the subject, "Can you help me to heal myself? I also have a bite."

Bella pulled up her sleeve to reveal a tiny bite mark on her upper arm. The wound was an angry pink color. I felt guilty as I looked at Carty.

"No I can't," she declared, "But Jasper can."

"I can?" Jasper asked in confusion.

"Yes. Come here and I'll show you," Lily beckoned and he complied, "Place your hand on her cheek. Good, now concentrate on the bite like you were on yours. Good, now will it to heal as if you are willing the emotional climate of a room."

The pink color lightened slightly and she encouraged him, "Strengthen your resolve. Imagine an auditorium full of people and amp it up."

"Ah," Edward sighed in wonder as the wound disappeared, "It's an extension of his ability."

"Remarkable," Carlisle commented.

"Thank you Jazz," Bella gushed as she looked at where the bite was just moments before.

"You're welcome mam," Jasper beamed and tipped an invisible hat.

"I'm so glad you're here," Bella said and hugged Lily again.

"Me too," she confirmed.

"Carty!" the little guy chanted loudly, "Carty! Carty!"

"I'm sorry sweetie," I chimed and Edward handed the baby to me, "I'd like you to meet Carty."

"Hi little buddy," she cooed and his eyes sparkled, "I'm your Aunt Lily."

"Lill…eee," he cried happily and reached for her.

"You are so handsome," she said in awe as she gently took him in her arms.

"Yesss…Daddy's little man," he sighed and touched her cheek.

"Jason," she whispered as an image of him filled her mind, "Take me to him…please."

"Of course," I agreed as Lily kissed Carty's hand.

She handed him back to me as I led the way upstairs. Everyone but Renesmee followed; she was on her way to find Jacob. When I stepped through the door of Edward's old room, I realized that Esme had redecorated it. It was beautiful and modern. Lily went straight to Jason and sat on the bed next to him. She ran her fingers through his hair absently.

"Is he okay?" she asked worriedly.

"He's fine," Carlisle answered, "His heartbeat is strong and steady."

"I love you Jase," Lily whispered.

"He says he loves you too…Posy," Edward translated.

"Oh Jase," she sighed, "I've missed you so much and it won't be much longer. Can you believe it; we get to be together forever."

"Do you need to hunt?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm good," she responded confidently, "I want to wait for Jason if that's okay."

"Certainly," he said kindly, "How much longer Alice?"

"Just under twelve hours," she answered brightly.

"Would you like the grand tour?" I offered, "It will pass some of the time because if you sit here and wait, time will come to a screeching halt."

"We can start the tour with your closet," Alice said almost begging, "Please? I promise you'll love it."

"Can anyone say no to her?" Lily asked and looked into each of their faces.

"I can," Emmett declared.

"Sorry Lily," I announced, "Last but not least this is Emmett."

"Lookin good little sister," Emmett said and chuckled, "Death becomes you."

"Thanks," she rolled her eyes, "I think."

"Everyone else got a hug," he pouted and held out his arms, "Where's mine?"

She stood and looked up at him, "Whoa…You are a mountain of a man."

"Good thing there's a ski lift," he said and lifted her off her feet, "Welcome to the Cullen Clan."

He spun her around and she cried, "That's enough of the tilt-a-whirl Hoss."

As soon as her feet touched the floor Alice chimed, "Closet time."

She instructed Jasper to cover Lily's eyes as she opened the door and turned on the lights. Our new family member's eyes did not need the light, but Alice wanted a more dramatic effect. You could almost see the anticipation in the air when Alice gave the okay to look. Lily's entire face lit up as she turned in a slow circle. She suddenly let out an ear-splitting squeal then Alice followed suit. Carty tried to cover his ears. Then a second later, Emmett's huge hands blocked the deafening sound from the baby's ears.

They spent well over an hour basking in glow of Alice's masterpiece. I watched them in amusement, but nearly everyone else went off to do other things. After she tried on nearly every pair of shoes, it was time for the tour.

"If you haven't already guessed," I said and gestured, "This is your and Jason's room."

"I completely redecorated," Esme said from the doorway as I remembered what the room used to look like, "I hope you like it."

"It's absolutely perfect," Lily sighed and looked around in awe, "You are so talented Esme."

"Thank you," Esme beamed happily, "Jason helped me quite a bit."

"He did?" Lily asked surprised.

"Yes," she affirmed, "He has a good eye."

"You wouldn't say that if you saw his dorm room," Lily said laughingly.

"He said the same thing," she said amused, "But I meant he has a good eye for detail. Jason built that bookcase there, and I know quality work when I see it."

"Jason is good with his hands," Lily sighed and kissed his forehead, "I have always told him that."

"He is going to be fine," I assured.

"Okay," she said brightly, "How about the rest of my tour?"

"Onward and forward," I said as I led the way into the hall, "This is the library."

I opened the door to a small room with a desk and a few bookshelves. Lily looked around and then stepped back into the hall. She wore a confused look on her face.

"This is wrong," she said shaking her head, "This room should be much larger."

"Very good," Esme commended as she opened a large hidden door, "I call it the war room."

The far wall of the library was covered by a bank of computers and high tech equipment. To the left, it looked like a photographic studio. Several cameras and spotlights on tripods were facing a backdrop. Against the wall to the right was a long counter that housed all the tools one would need to forge documents and ID's.

"This is where we ensure that our existence remains unnoticed by humans," I explained.

Lily remained speechless as I led the way back out into the hall. I could hear her thoughts as they raced. She didn't like that there were illegal acts being committed, but she finally decided that it was necessary.

"This is where Calisle and I hang our hats," Esme announced as we entered their room, "It is the largest bedroom in the house if you don't take into account closet space."

"Alice?" Lily guessed.

"Who else," Esme beamed.

"Your space is so warm," Lily said in awe, "Yet it has a subtle elegance."

"Thank you," Esme responded brightly.

Esme spent several minutes sharing her motivations for her design choices then said, "The Tiffany lamp there is very special. It once belonged to the Unsinkable Molly Brown. Just before they turned her Denver home into a group home for teenage girls, I obtained it at a small private auction."

"That is amazing," Lily gasped out, "Did you have anything else that belonged to her."

"Sadly no," she responded and shook her head, "Besides the lamp, the woman had atrocious taste."

"Really?" Lily asked surprised.

"In my opinion…yes," Esme said and smiled.

As we made our way down to the second floor, Lily stopped and stared at our wall of graduation caps. I explained that it was an inside joke, but I never found it funny-at all. The collage was a constant reminder of the mind numbing torment that was high school. I actually liked college and pointed out the caps that I had worn.

"You have spent over a month in this room," I announced as we stepped inside, "This is normally Carlisle's study slash office."

"It looks like a study again," Lily commented then asked, "I bet you are glad to have it back?"

Carlisle looked up from his book and said, "It is nice. But when the space is needed, I don't mind using the library upstairs."

"Is that a Rubens?" Lily suddenly asked breathlessly as she stared at a painting on the wall.

"As a matter of fact it is," Carlisle said delighted, "You know Rubens?"

"Yes," Lily explained, "My art history professor was obsessed with Peter Paul Rubens. We studied his entire body of work in detail, but I don't remember this one at all."

"Its title in English is 'Tomb of the Undead' and it not in his list of known works," he informed her, "It was a gift from Aro. He too has a fondness for the master's works. His collection is quite impressive."

"I knew it didn't look familiar," she sighed confidently.

"Your human memories are going to be foggy," Carlisle diagnosed, "The venom changes all the tissues in the body-including brain tissue."

"Mine are as clear as a bell," Lily said humbly, "I took it upon myself to make some modifications."

"I have the feeling," Carlisle said in disbelief, "That you are never going to cease to amaze me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – New and Old**

We soon moved onto Alice and Jaspers' room. The pixie greeted us warmly and led Lily directly into her enormous closet. When I noticed the pile of garment bags on the bed, I knew that it would be some time before the tour would resume. It was a good thing.

"Rose!" Emmett called from the only bathroom in the house, "Come quick!"

Emmett had offered to feed the baby so I immediately feared the worst. A moment later, I threw open the door to find my dear husband leaning over the tub. His back was to me so I could not see what he was up to.

"May I present," Emmett chuckled and moved to the side, "King Carty!"

My little guy grinned proudly behind his white foamy beard. Soapy liberty spikes formed a crown on his tiny head. Emmett produced a camera and began taking pictures.

I cooed to him how adorable he looked then said, "Bella gave him a bath first thing this morning. Daddy's trying to turn you into a tadpole-yes he is."

"He um…" Emmett stuttered, "Needed another one."

"Why?" I asked with weary amusement.

"I taught my little man to drink through a straw," Emmett said proudly then faltered, "But at first, he didn't get it."

"What am I gonna do with you two?" I said laughingly and kissed them both, "So much for donating that outfit."

"Like they'll miss one," he said.

He gently wiped the bubbles from the baby's face and changed the spikes into a Mohawk. With an index finger, he dabbed a little bit of suds under his bottom lip. He sat back and admired his work.

"Guess who he is now?" Em asked expectantly.

"David Beckham," I guessed.

"Beckham doesn't have a soul patch," he sighed then I shrugged, "The Birdman!"

"Basketball player?" I asked unsure.

"Yes!" Emmett praised, "He plays for the Denver Nuggets."

"Okay," I said as I rolled up my sleeves, "My turn."

After I finished sculpting Carty's hair into a crazy style, Emmett declared, "Easy one. Mike Score from A Flock of Seagulls."

"No…but here's a hint," I said in amusement, "Haverhill High School 1982."

"Mike Stanley!" he exclaimed, "That guy was hilarious."

"You are correct," I affirmed, "Mike was so weird. Remember he had that stupid looking hairstyle in his senior picture."

"Yeah I remember," He said laughingly, "That is the only yearbook I ever bought and seagull boy was the reason."

"He'd be almost fifty," I giggled, "I wonder what his hair looks like now."

"Good old Mike is probably bald as a cue ball," he guessed.

We laughed as I helped him finish Carty's bath. Emmett smiled as I hugged my baby boy dry. Then he took him to dress him in fresh clothes, and I went to check on Lily and Alice. They were still up to their elbows in Alice's couture so I waited patiently.

"What's in that garment bag," Lily inquired.

"The dress and shoes I was wearing when I awoke," she sighed, "As a vampire."

I quickly and silently told her the limited information that Alice had discovered regarding her human life. Lily was saddened and they both were frozen in thought. Several minutes passed before the silence was broken.

"I was able to retain my human memories," Lily offered, "If you would like…I could try and retrieve yours for you."

"Hmm…that's tempting…," she said and then an all too familiar expression came over her face.

"_She's having a vision,"_ I thought and Lily nodded.

The moments seemed to drag until she finally spoke, "I don't want to know. Not yet anyway."

"What did you see?" I asked gently.

"I saw me…curled up in Jasper's arms," she replied sullenly, "And I was calling for my mama."

"My human memories are as clear as my few vampire memories," Lily offered a theory, "And if you are hit with that all at once…I think it would be overwhelming."

"Especially if you consider," I offered, "All the traumatic events you must have endured. You would be living it all over again."

"Yeah…" Alice sighed, "Maybe if I prepare myself and have Jasper with me…I don't know."

"May I see the dress?" Lily asked softly.

"Sure," she said and removed it from the navy colored bag.

This was the first time I had ever seen the dress so I stepped into the closet. The lavender and gold brocade material still smelled vaguely human. The frock was a flapper style dress and obviously handmade. The tailor was quite talented-maybe professional. I could almost imagine my Alice wearing it in a speakeasy, but she had spent the end of her life in a mental hospital.

"Were you expecting a hospital gown?" Alice asked noticing the bewildered look on my face.

"Frankly…yes," I whispered.

"I think I made this," Alice said in a melancholy tone.

"Really?" Lily asked.

She nodded and revealed her name stitched on the inside seam, "The thread is the same…see."

I did see. The thread used to stitch her name was the same that was used to sew every seam. I was impressed.

"You were a talented human," I said in awe.

"I think I was," she chimed.

After a quick peek at Jasper's study, the next stop on the tour was the room I shared with Emmett and Carty. We entered to find my husband crawling around on the floor; he was trying to teach our son by example. Lily and I could not help but giggle. Carty was on all fours but he rocked forward and back repeatedly.

"How long have you been at it?" I asked Emmett.

"Just a few minutes on the crawl," he replied, "Hey little buddy, show mommy how you rock and roll."

"Kay," Carty chimed and rolled several feet to the left then back again.

"Wow that was so good," I cooed to him.

"Okay buddy," Emmett said, "Now show mommy what Homer does."

"Kay daddy," he said excitedly.

To my dismay, Emmett had taught my son to imitate an animated idiot. He spun in a circle on the floor and made whooping noises. I shook my head in disbelief. Although, I had to admit it was a good imitation.

"What?" Emmett asked laughingly.

"I hate that moronic cartoon," I sighed and noticed Carty grimace, "Oh sweetie…You did a good Homer imitation."

I showed Lily our room and the nursery as Emmett continued his crawling lesson. Esme joined us when we made our way down to the first floor. She took over as tour guide showing our new family member the music room, dining room, kitchen, media room and finally the living room. Lily was in awe of the open space on the ground floor.

We were looking out at the back yard when I asked, "Do you want to see one of my favorite places?"

"I would love to see your beloved garage," she chimed and with that said we were on our way.

We stepped out the back door and turned to admire the three stories of glass. The sun peaked through the clouds, and cast its rays on us. Lily gasped at her sparkling reflection. She moved her arms slowly to see the full prismatic effect.

"This is better than body glitter," she said in amazement, "I know you told me about this, but to see it with my own eyes is something else entirely."

"It is pretty amazing," I agreed.

As is expected of Fork's weather, the gloom smothered our warm glimmer. The two of us strolled in a wide circle around the house toward the garage. A deep reverence settled over her as she discovered nature through the senses of a vampire. Because of our special bond, I was able to share in every moment.

"Over the past couple of years," I explained as the garage doors rolled up, "We have upgraded to the newest year's models on all but Edward's Vanquish and Bella's Ferrari. Carlisle's Mercedes S55 AMG here is our newest. It's a 2012 and he chose black again because he is a creature of habit."

"Is that an M3?" she whispered as she stared at my sapphire convertible, "I have always dreamed of owning one."

"It's yours," I said without hesitation.

"I can't let you do that," Lily protested, "You have already given me too much!"

"Before you turn down the gift," I said knowingly, "You have to give her a test drive. If you still don't want _your dream car_ then I could accept that."

"You don't play fair do you Rose?" she asked laughingly.

"Not usually," I said and grinned.

"Can I guess who drives which car?" she asked changing the subject.

"You can read my mind," I joked, "Now who's not playing fair?"

"I promise not to cheat," Lily assured and I nodded, "Okay, so the Volvo…I'd guess it is Edward and Bella's family car?"

"Correct," I replied.

"The yellow Porsche is almost too easy," she said confidently, "It almost screams Alice."

"You are correct," I agreed.

"The monster Jeep," she guessed, "I'd have to say…your mountain man-Emmett?"

"Again…correct," I smiled thinking about him.

"The Ducati cycle," she thought aloud, "Hmm…It's similar to a horse…Jasper?"

"Esme actually," I said seriously.

"What?" Lily exclaimed, "No way!"

"Jasper was correct," I giggled, "Sorry I couldn't resist."

"Could you just see Esme on that silver rocket…too funny," she laughed, "I can't see Bella in the Ferrari either."

"Correct again," I praised, "In five years…She has driven it twice that I know of, and you still have one vehicle to guess."

"I know," she said unsurely, "I just don't know what that is. It vaguely resembles a car, but looks more like a dune buggy."

"It's a rally car," I explained trying to keep the pride out of my voice, "They are specially built for races across all different types of terrain, but this one is for entertainment purposes only."

"Hmm," she sighed thoughtfully, "I'd have to guess Emmett again?"

"You are half right," I said brightly letting pride seep into my tone, "I built this from the ground up for Emmett and myself."

"Oh my God! I can't believe I didn't see it before," she hissed and then thought, _"We are nearly identical in every way!"_

"I am not gifted," I argued.

"Oh yes you are!" she gushed, "I can see how other people work, and you can see how machines work."

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed as the pieces snapped into place, "My engineering classes were so easy for me. They were almost boring, and here I thought I was a genius."

"You are," she chimed, "You have _a beautiful mind_."

The test drive was forgotten as we made our way to Carlisle's study. He was delighted with the development, and we fell into a deep discussion. Then one by one, other family members were drawn in. When Bella arrived, I realized I had forgotten an important part of the grand tour.

"I'm sorry Bella," I whispered sincerely, "I meant for your cottage to be our final stop, but we got a little sidetracked."

"I was waiting," Bella said in mock frustration, "And waiting…and waiting."

"Sor—ry," I joked, "Last time I checked, the world still revolves around me."

"Oh yeah," Bella quipped, "I forgot."

"Jason hasn't seen the cottage," Alice interjected, "I didn't feel comfortable showing him your HEA while you were away."

"H-E-A?" Lily asked and I rolled my eyes knowingly.

"Edward and Bella's happy ever after," Alice explained, "That's what I call it."

"Alrighty then," Lily said then forged ahead, "If that's the case then I would like to wait for Jase."

"I kinda figured you would," Alice beamed then became serious, "Since you left me in my closet, I haven't been able to stop thinking about my human life. I know it will be painful, but to finally _know_ would be worth it."

"I can help with the pain," Jasper whispered lovingly.

"I can as well," Lily assured.

"Are you sure about this?" Carlisle asked with fatherly concern, "You are such a sensitive soul anyway, and I believe our human memories are foggy for a reason."

"It might be different if my memories were _foggy_," Alice sighed, "But I have nothing-a huge dark gaping nothing."

Carlisle nodded then Edward gently said, "Know that you are not alone."

"Thank you," she said sincerely and turned to meet Jasper's loving gaze.

"Are you ready darlin'?" he said softly and brought his hand up to her cheek.

"I'm ready," she said with determination and covered his hand with her own.

Lily grabbed my hand for support and closed her eyes. A welcome sense of calm washed over us. As she set to work, the beauty of the mind again overcame me. A fiber optic light show was underway when there was a flash like lightening. Alice and Edward whimpered in unison and immediately a wave of calm enveloped us.

I snapped out my trance when Lily dropped my hand. Alice looked like a frightened child as she looked around with wide eyes. Edward stood motionless with his eyes closed while Bella looked at him with concern on her face.

"Are they okay?" Esme asked mirroring Bella's concern, and Edward gave a quick nod.

_"I knew she had a traumatic life," _I thought as we waited for Alice to come back to us.

**ooOooo**

**If you want to know what Alice and Edward saw, read my story the Life of Mary Alice Brandon. Thanks for reading …Please review good or bad and I will love you forever. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – I Spy**

In the course of several minutes, Alice's face ran a gamut of emotions. As Jasper kept each one in check, all of us in the room shared her pain and joy. Edward remained stoic, and Bella was getting more and more anxious by the moment. When I thought she could take it no longer, Edward opened his eyes and smiled at his wife.

Time lost all meaning as Edward helped her tell the story of Mary Alice Brandon. We all listened silently enraptured by the tale. If vampires could cry, there would not have been a dry eye in the room. However, Renesmee shed enough tears for all of us and then some. As Alice finished a hush fell over the room that was deafening.

"Is it better now that you remember?" Carlisle finally asked curiously.

"Yes and no," Alice answered thoughtfully, "I'm going to mourn those I lost, but I am thankful for the memories of the love and laughter that we shared. Thank you Lily for giving my Mama back to me."

"You're welcome," she replied humbly and we fell into a long silence.

"Jason will wake in ten minutes," Alice said suddenly.

"Really?" Lily squealed with excitement.

Moments later, we found Emmett lying on the floor of Jason and Lily's room with Carty fast asleep on his chest. Bella gently picked him up then set off to put him in his crib for the night. Emmett did not move.

"Why are you lying down on the job?" I asked laughingly.

"Carty was using me as a jungle gym," Emmett sighed as he stood at a human's pace, "And the little guy tuckered himself out and fell asleep."

"Is he crawling yet?" I asked sadly fearing the answer.

"Not quite," he replied sullenly, "I think he's waiting for you."

I smiled with pride as Alice announced, "Four Minutes."

It was a race, but we were all in position by the time Jason's heart hammered toward its last beat. Per Alice's advice, we approached Jason's wakening differently than Lily's. The timing was delicate, as Lily did not want him to feel even a moment of pain. Alice had had conflicting visions of the outcome so we prepared for the worst.

Jasper and Emmett stood as our first line of defense. Lily peaked between them and grabbed my hand once again. She repeated '_I can do this' _over and over in her mind. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as Jason's heart thudded to a halt. She worked quickly as she urged Jason to be patient.

"Grab him," Edward directed just as the newborn made a break for it, "He hears Renesmee's heartbeat."

They were not quite fast enough, but Jason stopped abruptly near the door. In the briefest bit of a second, Lily had decided to pull all his senses. She hated to do it because he was now in a dark empty void. Even without Jasper's gift, I could feel his intense fear and rage. With a new vampire's heightened emotions, I realized we had a stick of dynamite and the fuse was lit.

Lily stayed completely calm. Despite our warnings, she stepped up to Jason. Placing her hand on his cheek, she began to reconnect his senses one by one.

"Jase," she said gently, "It's your Rosie Posy. Don't hurt me."

"Rosie," he sighed and like a rush of air, I felt all the anger leave him.

"Amazing," Jasper said in awe.

Jason placed his hand over Lily's and whispered, "I want to see you."

"Your wish is my command," she said brightly.

He was speechless as he explored her face with his fingertips. They stood like that so long it became awkward. Carlisle cleared his throat, but they took no notice.

"I've missed you so much," Lily finally choked.

Jason hugged her then and breathed into her hair, "I missed you more."

"We have forever to argue that," Lily laughed.

"You both should probably hunt," I suggested gently.

"I guess I can't put it off any longer," Lily said sadly.

"It's not that bad," I offered, "You get used to it."

"I know," she sighed.

"What are we going to hunt?" Jason asked trying to contain his excitement but failing.

"I was thinking something that I know that Lily can tolerate," I explained, "Most likely mule deer."

Jason's disappointment was evident as we made our way into the woods. Our hunting party was unusually large as Alice, Jasper and Carlisle accompanied the four of us. The pixie had a huge knowing smile on her face, and I wondered what she was up to.

"Hey Lil," Emmett said sweetly, "Jason's first hunt shouldn't be a girlie deer. It should be a bear. Whata ya say you let me take him out to find some real big game."

"If he wants to," she replied and looked at Jason.

He smiled shyly and said, "I've never hunted a bear before."

"Okay…Go have fun and I love you," Lily said warmly and then turned to Emmett, "If anything happens to him?"

"Don't worry mam," Jasper chimed, "I'll go along and keep them out of trouble."

"Thanks Jasper," she chimed, "You're the best."

Jasper smiled and tipped his invisible hat as Jason said excitedly, "I love you too Posy. I'll be good."

After a quick kiss, the three of them soon disappeared into the trees. Jason whooped loudly and spooked an owl in a nearby tree. Lily watched the owl fly off into the night and hoped it was not a bad omen. I reassured her that he would be fine.

The four of us soon came upon a large herd of deer that were bedded down for the night. We were upwind when I began to explain silently the easiest way to hunt. Lily stopped me by asking if I wanted a buck or a doe. I was intrigued and replied doe, as the bucks were a little gamey for my taste.

"Buck or doe?" she quietly asked Carlisle and Alice.

"Buck," Alice replied with that knowing smile.

"Same," Carlisle said in anticipation.

With determination, she turned toward the herd and closed her eyes. The mind of a deer differed greatly from ours. The fiber optic light show was considerably dimmer, and the threads were not near as complex. I still found it interesting and beautiful. Once finished, she began to walk toward them and motioned for us to follow.

Small hooves thundered as most of the herd spooked and ran away. The four eldest deer remained as we approached. The two large bucks and does seemed to be still sleeping as their hearts were beating at a calm pace.

"I hope you don't mind that I chose for you?" Lily said humbly, "The only way I could get through this was to know they don't feel any pain."

"You are exceptionally kind," Carlisle praised, "I don't mind in the slightest. After you."

Lily gracefully knelt beside her doe. She breathed in then hesitated. With her thirst abated, the blood did not smell at all appetizing. She closed her eyes and altered the threads in her mind. Inhaling again, she seemed satisfied and fed on her prey. As she drank greedily, she tasted a mocha-raspberry soy latte-her favorite.

Carlisle and I watched her in wonderment, and Alice smiled her infernal knowing smile. Once her deer was drained, she asked us if we would like to try feeding this way. Carlisle and I opted to try Lily's favorite, but Alice wanted hers to taste like the apple cider from her mother's orchard.

The experience was enthralling for Alice, but not for Carlisle and I. His theory was that Lily and the pixie had clear human memories. The new flavor was tied to those memories so it did not hold the same nostalgia for us as it did for them. Carlisle left us as he was scheduled to go into the hospital.

With our hunting trip ending so soon I asked Lily, "Do you want to run? It is exhilarating."

"Not really," she said distractedly.

"We could go spy on the guys," Alice offered slyly.

"I like that idea," Lily beamed.

We backtracked and picked up their scent. Our pace was not rushed as we tracked the testosterone-fueled trio. A vision stopped Alice midstride, and Lily immediately became anxious. I tried to soothe her, but it was a half-hearted attempt.

"_Jasper_," Alice whispered urgently and sprinted out of sight.

Lily and I took off after her. She kept stride with me even though she could have easily sped past us with her newborn strength. Just as we were about to catch up to her, Alice changed directions. That is when I smelled a foreign vampire's scent, and our guys had gone after the intruder. I flipped open my sapphire phone on the fly and sent out an S.O.S.

I heard Jason growl nearby and knew that we were close. We entered a small clearing where Jason, Emmett and Jasper had taken defensive positions. A small female vampire was perched on top of a large rock. She was not much bigger than Alice, and she wore an eerie smile.

"What do you want Maria?" Jasper hissed as Alice stopped at his side.

"Is that any way to greet the one who gave you life," she said with a strong Hispanic accent, "Es esta su perra?"

"She is my wife…Mi esposa," Jasper countered as Alice went rigid; "You stole my life Maria…I'm going to ask again…What do you want?"

"I have missed you Jaspe," she feigned sweetness, "I just wanted to see you."

"You're pants are on fire Maria," Alice said coldly.

Maria looked down and smiled, "They are not."

"You are a liar," Alice spit out, "You are planning to run to Jane and tell her all you have seen here."

"I was told you have the gift," Maria said still smiling, "I have a brujo of my own. My Antonio can see the future as you can nina."

"And he didn't warn you that if you came here," Jasper hissed viciously, "That I would kill you."

"I have joined the Volturi," she replied brazenly, "You would not dare."

Jasper was about to respond when Alice grabbed his arm. They looked into each other's eyes and spoke in their silent way. He nodded and stared at the ground defeated. This made Maria's smile widen.

"_This chick is getting on my nerves," _Lily thought furiously, _"I could drop her so easy…no wait…She would make a badass gargoyle sitting up there like that."_

"_No," _I warned silently, _"Alice knows what she's doing. If you kill her, this Antonio guy will see it. Then the Volturi will know about you before we're ready. I think Alice wants to wait until you're stronger."_

"Very good Rose," Edward whispered so quietly that I barely heard him.

"Jaspe?" Maria inquired sweetly, "What happened to your scars?"

"Mederma Ointment," Jasper said and smiled, "It's amazing just like the commercials say."

"If you know what's good for you," she responded confidently, "You will tell me the truth."

"It's only good for you if he tells the truth," Edward said and stepped into the clearing, "In fact, it's essential to save your life. Isn't that right Maria?"

"Edwardo," she sighed as her smile disappeared.

"Antonio couldn't predict that I would be in attendance," Edward elucidated, "You were sent here to find out what was causing the huge holes in his vision. If you can bring back that information, the Volturi will spare your life despite your crimes."

"They have already decided to end her," Alice with no emotion.

"You lie," Maria hissed.

"My sister speaks the truth," Edward confirmed, "I have also witnessed your death in her vision. All though because of your useful information, Alec will make your demise painless."

"I have their word," she said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Their word is worthless," Edward replied, "Five years ago, their decision was not final when Alec and Jane attacked us. If it weren't for my Bella, they would have decimated my family. Aro has wanted Alice and I to join him for years. When he found out about your Antonio, I'd wager he found a long list of crimes of which to accuse you."

"Antonio is mine," she said hopelessly.

"You don't own him," Jasper grumbled, "Anymore than you owned me."

"You were such a good perro," Maria reminisced more to herself.

"He is no dog!" Alice screeched as Jasper held her back.

"Temper…temper," Maria warned.

"Just for that comment," Edward said icily, "I don't think that we will provide you with the information you seek, and your death will not be without pain. I suggest you run Maria."

"Demetri will find her," Alice said with a serene smile on her face, "And the last word she ever speaks is…_Miguel_."

The name visibly shook the raven-haired vampire to her core. Fear filled her burgundy eyes because she knew then that Alice and Edward spoke the truth. As she made her way down off the rock, my brother assured us that she meant no harm. Maria stopped ten feet in front of Jasper.

"I'm sorry Jaspe," she began softly; "I hope one day you can forgive."

Jasper stayed silent, but Alice warned, "Go straight west to the ocean and don't stray south."

Maria looked at her as if she had two heads then Edward explained, "Jane didn't warn you about the wolves that hunt vampires."

"Lobos espiritu," she whispered and nodded knowingly.

"How do you know of them?" Edward asked urgently.

"Maybe," Maria bargained, "we have an exchange of information."

"I'm listening," Edward said and smiled.

"Well then," she began, "As a sign of good faith, I will start. About ten years ago, I came upon a pack of lobos espiritu in a territory that I had lay claim, and I lost half of my newborns in a matter of days. My anger was great, but I was patient. Two years later, I took the leaders mate as she washed herself in a nearby river. She was a tough one. But after much torture, she finally told me what they were. Then I had an idea."

"I wouldn't continue if I were you," Edward warned, "The woods have ears, and I know what you have done so please stop reliving it. Where does this pack reside?"

"First you tell me," she said and smiled, "What I need to know."

"It's the wolves," Edward explained, "Their unpredictable nature makes it impossible to see their future and we are surrounded by them."

"The bruja knew," Maria argued, "She told me not to stray south."

"All she saw was that your future disappeared," Edward corrected, "It was a safe assumption that you would have strayed south where the wolves hunt tonight. So where are the wolves that you spoke of?"

"When I first came upon them, they were near the Gulf of California. But after they lost their leader," Maria said proudly, "They moved north into Arizona. I do not know where they ended up. Why do you ask about these wolves? You cannot hunt them because they taste worse than they smell."

A deep growl echoed through the clearing, and Jacob stepped out of the trees in his wolf form. Without another word, Maria turned and ran west. The large russet wolf howled and a moment later, a wolf in the distance returned his lament.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six - The Plan**

Alice's eyes were blank with a vision and when they cleared, I asked hopefully, "Are the wolves going to intercept?"

"No Rose," Edward said amused, "We have to let her go to Jane, but she's planning on crossing her. Maria will get a dose of pain."

"But she's still going to tell them about the wolves," Lily sighed sadly, "And there's no way to stop her?"

"Does Jane hit her before or after she spills the beans," I asked a plan formulating in my head.

"Before," Alice answered "Why?"

"You're a genius Rose," Edward chimed.

"She is, isn't she?" Lily said happily.

"We don't even know if it will work," I said with reservations.

Jacob whined and Edward answered, "Let's just say Maria won't have the chance tell your secret."

"Can you please let me in on the plan?" Alice asked, "Because all I know is that Maria's future just disappeared."

"Excellent," I beamed.

"Jase!" Lily cried after she noticed his shredded clothing and his bloody face, "What happened to you?"

"I bagged my first bear," he announced proudly, "And it's a family tradition to blood yourself to look like war paint-cool huh?"

"Hey," Emmett spoke up, "I tried to talk him out of it."

"I'll bet you did," Lily said disbelievingly and he laughed.

"Well if I hadn't," Jason offered, "We never would have crossed that Maria chica's trail."

"That's true," Jasper agreed as we left the clearing.

On our way to the cottage Jason regaled us with the details of his first hunt. Lily tried to talk him into cleaning up, but he wanted to show Bella his blooded face. She just rolled her eyes. Jacob took off toward his little house intending to get some rest. As soon as he was out of earshot, my curiosity got the better of me.

"What did Maria do to the Alpha?" I asked Edward as I fell into step beside him.

"It's gruesome," Edward replied cautiously, "Are you sure you want to know."

"I can handle it," I replied and he nodded.

"After she tortured Aiyana by breaking nearly every bone in her body," he said quietly, "Maria bit her. Then while the poor girl was in the throws of the change, she returned her to the very shore from which she had been taken. Maria found a good vantage point to watch the pack kill one of their own, but it didn't happen. The alpha Wakiza ordered the others away, and he carried his mate down the river to where Maria was hidden. He begged her to turn him because he could not live without his Aiyana, and she agreed. Maria was excited by the prospect, but it was short lived. An hour after being bitten, Wakiza's skin began to blister and fall away until he completely turned to ash."

"That's horrible," I hissed.

"Not the worst part," Edward sighed, "He screamed the entire time. I can still hear him in my head."

"What happened to his mate?" I asked hopefully.

"Aiyana did not survive the change either," he sighed again, "She likely had enough wolf in her DNA that it would not allow the venom to completely transform her."

"Do you think he knew he would die?" I asked in wonder.

"I'm almost positive he knew," Edward said sullenly, "The bond between a wolf and his imprint is precarious and strong."

"I am so glad Leah didn't imprint on Carty," I gushed, "I don't know how you handle it so well."

"That reminds me," Edward said almost happily, "Leah isn't the only female spirit wolf. Wakiza's entire pack was female. Six of them were on the shore when he found his mate."

"Remind me not to visit Arizona," I said seriously.

Renesmee was asleep when Lily and Jason finally had their tour of the cottage. When she saw his face, Bella just shook her head and told Jason he was too much like Emmett. This filled him with pride, and Em beamed as well. Lily gushed over the cottage and was again amazed by Esme. She had a knack for capturing each person's individual style.

When we arrived at the big white house, I had intended to wake Carty. I was in luck as Esme was feeding him in the kitchen. The little guy had gotten fussy and it seemed as if he knew he was needed. I thanked Esme for looking after Carty.

"He's no problem at all," She cooed at him then turned to me, "When I first picked him up, he showed me that horrible woman. I wish Carlisle could have changed dear Jasper."

"Me too," I agreed then asked, "Did you ask him to show you or did he do that on his own?"

"I had planned on asking," Esme responded thoughtfully then cooed at him once more, "But he beat me to it. Didn't you-grandma's little angel."

"Gramma," he cooed back not letting the bottle leave his mouth, "Love. Gramma"

"I love you too angel," she choked, and Carty smiled, "He is so precious."

"I don't know how I got so lucky," I whispered emotionally.

"You have paid your dues," Esme said softly, "It's your turn to be happy."

"I hope so," I sighed, "The old pessimistic voice is still in the back of my head saying 'don't get to used to this'. Even Lily's optimistic voice is having a tough time drowning it out."

"I'll teach her to have faith," Lily chimed from the doorway, "If it kills us both."

After Carty finished his breakfast, everyone but Renesmee congregated in the dining room. My little guy sat on the table in front of Lily and looked around the room happily. He loved being the center of attention.

"Show me Maria…Please," Lily asked sweetly, and he dutifully placed his hand on her cheek, "She's still running, but I think she's almost there."

"Can you see her mind?" Bella asked curiously.

"Yes," Lily and I said in unison then she finished, "Just as clear as if she were in this room."

"Remarkable," Carlisle whispered then asked, "Can you hear her thoughts Edward?"

"If I concentrate," he replied his voice filled with amazement, "I can."

"What if you have a direct link to Carty?" I suggested and stood up to give him my seat next to Lily.

"No," Jason said gallantly, "Take my seat."

"Thank you Jason," I said sweetly as Edward traded seats with him.

As soon as the tiny hand touched him, Edward gasped. He could hear as clearly as Lily could see. I announced that Maria had reached her rendezvous point. Demitri and Felix stood defensively in front of Jane and Alec. A young vampire stood between them. Antonio's darker complexion stood in stark contrast to the others. He could have been no older than fifteen when Maria changed him. The angelic boy reminded me of an alter boy.

"He's only a child," Lily hissed, "I am going to take so much satisfaction in her demise."

"Don't kill her," Jasper whispered.

"I agree," Carlisle said gently, "Strip her memory, but killing her would make you no better than the Volturi. The Cullen's are better than that."

"You're right," Lily sighed as she prepared to get to work.

Maria smiled smugly. Felix shot a glance at Jane, as she waited no emotion on her face. A few minutes passed in silence until it was apparent Maria was not going to be the first to speak.

"Did you acquire the answers to our questions?" Alec asked softly.

"I did," Maria said simply and offered no more.

"Well," Alec asked, "What causes the blindness in your seer's visions?"

"I will only tell Aro," Maria responded stubbornly.

Jane smiled as Maria's body arched in pain. A small animal like noise escaped the rigid vampire's lips. The others watched silently as they knew better than to distract the tiny creature from her fun. Antonio became more and more agitated with every second that passed. When Jane was finished, Maria collapsed in a heap on the ground.

"Maria?" Antonio called anxiously and moved swiftly to her side, "Maria!"

"She will come around," Alec declared in an unconvinced tone as he looked at his sister with wide eyes.

"Ella esta muerta," he screeched and then did something no one expected.

He tried to attack Jane. With his speed and size, he was able to slip past Felix and Demitri. A split second before he reached her, Jane smiled and the choirboy was racked with pain. He did not arch as Maria had, but his arms flew straight out as his sides. Antonio looked as if he was being crucified.

Finished with Maria, Lily saw this as an opportunity to alter Antonio as well. When Jane released him, he collapsed into Maria's arms. She rocked him back and forth, as she babbled incoherently. The only thing she said that remotely made sense was 'mi hijo'. Antonio soon opened his eyes and clung to Maria.

"Something's wrong," Alec whispered anxiously, "She looks as if she's never laid eyes on us before."

"Don't be absurd," Jane said dismissively and turned to the frightened vampire, "Maria…Are you ready to answer my questions?"

When she did not respond to her name, Felix snapped his fingers in front of her face. Maria reluctantly looked up at the large man, and he pointed toward Jane. She slowly turned to look at the small girl in confusion and fear.

"Maria," Jane feigned sweetness, "Do you have my answers?"

"No comprende," she said in a tiny voice.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Jane burst out in frustration, "We'll take them to Aro. My master will see that she is faking."

Felix nodded and then shot Demetri a doubtful look. As they prepared to leave, Lily took the tiny hand from her cheek and kissed it. Edward sat back and Carty continued to hold out his hand.

"You'll have to settle for a high five little one," Edward said laughingly and gave him his palm.

Carty scowled and looked at his hand so I kissed it instead. He threw his arms around my neck and began trying to kiss my cheek. It was rough at first, but he soon got the hang of it.

"Aro won't be able to read anything from Maria," Alice informed after a vision, "I am unable to see what their decision on her fate will be of course. Antonio will have no more visions of the future, and Jane will have to answer for both losses."

"I love it when a plan comes together," I beamed.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Maria and Antonio stayed in Voltura. Aro hoped that the boy would regain his foresight and Maria her memory. After he watched the incident through the thoughts of all who had been present, he decided that it was a freak accident. Although he was disappointed, her thoughts revealed no premeditation or intent. Without the boy's visions, Aro was back to square one. He irresolutely decided to bide his time and wait for a chance to acquire Alice, Edward and Bella.

After Rene and Phil's visit, Lily and I brought my brother David to live in the big white house. Esme had been correct; he elected not to become a vampire. For nearly a year we loved and cared for him. Carty and his great grandfather adored one another. I reacquainted myself with my baby brother and his wonderful memories. His final months were filled with happiness until one afternoon he passed away peacefully during a nap. Unbeknownst to the Helena authorities, David was laid to rest next to his wife and son.

Leah and Seth Clearwater took a trip to Arizona in search of the other pack. Jacob wanted to go along, but he could not bear to be away from Renesmee. After several weeks of tracking, the siblings lucked out and found them attempting to blend in on the Navajo reservation near Shiprock. Ever the ambassador of peace, Seth had a way of bringing people together.

The La Push wolves' history was interwoven with the pack from Mexico. The Quileute's predated the Aztecs. They were always a small tribe. When the large Aztec tribe moved in on them, at first they lived in peace. The Quileute's were expected to make blood sacrifices to the Aztec gods, which turned out to be vampires. Kahelena fled by sea and eventually settled in La Push, but his sister Angeni fled northwest reluctant to give up her home in the Bowl Valley. The original Quileute's believed the valley to be sacred because the moon once rested there. The Aztecs, the Spaniards and finally the vampire wars kept them from their ancestral home.

Angeni had five daughters and one son. Although her husband lived to be a hundred and seven, he was still a mortal man. The journey to the gulf was hard on him and he soon passed away. Angeni held her place as alpha until her son Wakiza became of age. Like Taha Aki, Wakiza had many wives over the centuries but none of his children was able to join the pack. When they had all but given up, he found his soul mate in Aiyana. When he imprinted on her, there was new hope for the ancient pack.

After Maria dashed their hopes, Angeni considered revenge but ultimately decided she was too old and moved her daughters north. Shiprock was far enough from the vampires that they could grow old and die. Nevertheless, after a handful of years, they were growing restless. Then Seth Clearwater appeared on their doorstep, and he reminded them all of Wakiza. Over the years, Angeni had wondered what had become of her brother Kahelena. She was surprised to find he had given up his wolf side, but relieved to find it had reemerged with Taha Aki.

Leah fit in perfectly with Angeni, Chenoa, Dyani, Mai, Nina and Tala. She also found relief in the knowledge that female wolves do not imprint so she could stop waiting and choose love on her own terms. Sue and Seth lived with Charlie in forks so Leah invited her new sisters to live with her in La Push. The Clearwater homestead became a sort of she-wolf sorority. The tribal council was thrilled to welcome Angeni, as she was a true living ancestor. The eldest of elders loved everything about her new home except for of course us. However, we lived in peace, and the treaty held strong.

It was years before the Volturi made another attempt, which led to their fall from power. We would have been content to let them play their power games for an eternity. That was until they did the unspeakable and ripped the head and heart from our family. After that, it was war.


End file.
